


All of You

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: Shad takes a bit of time to admire his lover and revel in the fact that they are together. And of course, Link gets his two rupees in, too.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> //blushes furiously and hides//

A soft shaft of early morning light worked its way in through the curtains of Shad and Link’s shared room, slowly warming over the bed. It didn’t take long for the sun’s warmth to cause Shad to stir, being easily woken by such things. Blinking blearily, he sat up in their shared bed and stretched, being careful not to disturb his bedmate. Once he’d worked the stiffness from his muscles, Shad reached for his glasses on the nightstand near the bed and put them on, only to quickly sink back into the covers. The inviting warmth of the blankets and bed were becoming far too hard to resist in the morning, and Shad had developed a habit of lingering longer than he should. 

He rolled over onto his side, smiling softly when his eyes fell on Link’s sleeping form. His shifting had moved the blankets just enough to reveal both their bare torsos, but not enough to show their true nakedness. He felt his cheeks flush at the memory of their activities the night before. The evidence of their actions was peppered along Link’s neck and shoulders as small purple bruises, standing out against sun-kissed skin and lean, tone muscle. Soft pink scratches ran along his sides and (as Shad knew very well) down his back, mingling with the white scars crisscrossing across his chest, back, and arms. Shad frowned a bit at the sight of the scars, gently tracing along one of the scratches before it met with an old scar. He followed it along the sharp jut of Link’s hip before carefully sliding his arm around his waist and up his back, using the position to draw Link to his chest. 

Shad’s frown quickly left his face as Link immediately snuggled into him, shifting so that they could easily twine their legs together. Shad did just that, drawing them together so that he could feel every inch of him. It amazed Shad just how much Link had made him come to crave these moments: the still, quiet intimacy that only came from feeling the warmth of the other’s skin against his, the mingling of breath, and soft sound of a heart that beat in tandem with his, however briefly. In all honesty, Shad once believed that no touch could create such powerful emotions. And yet, Link had somehow managed to teach Shad that touch could convey so much more than words ever could. 

For instance, Shad knew that Link could easily pin him down and take the lead in their intimate times together, and yet, he never did. He would coax Shad into his arms, holding him close to a small frame that belied his true strength. With a gentility that amazed even Shad at times, he would pull them down, starting a tantalizing game of tender touches and sweet kisses, allowing the mood to drive them. Sometimes, Link would allow himself to be lost in Shad’s precise movements and attention to the most minute of details, letting Shad draw from him heady moans and cries of bliss he would never have found otherwise. Others, Link would let sheer instinct take over and ravish Shad as much as he was allowed, often leaving them both breathless. Such a night had occurred before, and the memory brought a flush of heat into Shad’s body. It had taken him a few times to realize, but he finally understood the amount of trust and respect-the amount of love-they both expressed when they allowed the other to open them up with a tender familiarity. It made his heart swell with love and pride that Link, champion of Hyrule, had chosen him of all people to share these kinds of moments with. Shad’s lips curved into an indulgent smile as he looked at the man in his arms.

‘You truly are a marvel, love.’ Shad thought as he brought his free hand up to stroke through Link’s hair. 

Link’s eyebrows twitched a bit in his sleep, and Shad knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he woke. True to his prediction, Link’s eyes cracked open not but a few moments later, only to slam shut again, accompanied by an annoyed groan. Shad chuckled when Link squinted at him.

“We gotta do something about that gap in the curtains.” Link grumbled, ducking his head so that it rested under Shad’s chin.

“As I recall, you were the one that insisted we leave them open a bit so at least one of us would be woken up on time.” Shad replied before pressing a kiss to the top of Link’s head.

“Time ain’t even real…” Link yawned, failing to notice the contemplative (and mildly alarmed) look that briefly crossed Shad’s face at such a concept.

“Intriguing thoughts aside, isn’t it a bit too early on a Saturday to be ruminating over advance physics?” Shad quipped, idly tracing patterns across Link’s back. Link hummed.

“Ain’t it a little too early on a Saturday for words like ‘ruminating’?” Link answered, shuffling up from his spot to nip at a bite mark he’d left on Shad’s shoulder the night before. He smirked at the hitch in Shad’s breathing.

“I suppose you have a point. Enjoying your handiwork?” Shad teased, chuckling when Link gave him that lopsided grin of his.

“How can I not? I love seeing you all flushed and wanting.” Link admitted softly, finally moving up enough to press a tender kiss to Shad’s lips.

Shad shivered as he felt Link embrace him, one arm wrapping around his waist while the other trailed up his back, a hand coming up to tangle in the hair at the base of Shad’s neck. Their lips moved together languidly, opting to savor the early morning calm in each other’s arms. Link broke the kiss and pulled away, resting his forehead against Shad’s, giving him a look he could only describe as adoring.

“How’d I ever get lucky enough to be yours?” Link whispered, earning him a smile from Shad.

“I was just wondering the same of myself, love.” Shad replied, laughing when Link’s cheeks went red and he ducked his head down once more.

Shad’s laughter tapered off into an enamored chuckle before a comfortable silence fell between them. Link snuggled into Shad as much as he was allowed, wanting to savor the warmth between them as long as he could, and Shad held him close in turn. If enjoying these moments with the love of his life meant he might be late to work on occasion, or that he lingered in bed longer than he really should, Shad would happily accept whatever consequences may come. And he could rest easy knowing Link would do the same without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> //peeks out of hiding place// Ok, real talk: this took entirely too long to get up for you all. Writer’s block got me hard, and I’ve honestly never been good with smutty things… if this even qualifies as smutty. But I wanted to write at least one fic exploring physical intimacy between these two, and damnit it took me like 5 months to write but I’m pleased as punch with the end product! I hope you all enjoyed as well.


End file.
